emeraldcityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast Forever/Prison of the Abject
For the entity, see The Beast Forever. For the magical prison, see Prison of the Abject. "The Beast Forever" and "Prison of the Abject" is the two-part series premiere of Emerald City. It aired on January 6, 2017. Synopses The Beast Forever While looking for her mother, Dorothy Gale is swept up in a tornado and lands in a mystical world where the powerful ruler of a kingdom faces the wrath of witches and a mythical force. IMDB Prison of Abject While trying to find a way home, Dorothy meets an amnesiac wounded soldier and a young man trying to free his best friend from a mysterious woman. IMDB Plot Yellow Brick Road Dorothy Gale is a nurse who is swept up by a tornado and transported to Oz. Once there, she accidentally runs over the Mistress of the Eastern Wood with a police car that she had taken shelter in. With only a german shepherd police dog, Toto, as her companion, Dorothy is taken captive by the Munja'kins who are upset about the witches death. She is sent to see The Wizard, in order to explain and apologize for killing a witch. Dorothy and her Munchkin escort, Ojo, must walk through the Prison of the Abject in order to get to the Emerald City. He tells her that this is where the Mistress of the East would send those who disobeyed the Wizard's "no magic" law. He leaves her a road covered in yellow, poppy pollen dust. She continues on alone but soon meets a man, Lucas, who's been crucified. She helps him down and they continue on together. Dorothy and Lucas have a shared hallucination of themselves sinking in mud within the Prison. East is holding them hostage as she demands to know who sent Dorothy to kill her, believing that Glinda was behind all this. Dorothy denies knowing anything and manages to trick the witch into shooting herself in the head, releasing them from her magical influence. Dorothy and Lucas leave East behind, but not before Dorothy notices that East's ruby gauntlets have transferred to her. As they continue down the path, Lucas passes out from blood loss and they go to a small village to ask for help. They are directed to a woman's home where her son, Tip, is trying to escape with help from his friend, Jack. Lucas is revealed to be a Wizard's guard, although he denies knowing it. Dorothy snatches his sword away from him, unsure who to believe. Toto is scratching at Tip's locked door as the boy passes a note under it, pleading with Dorothy to help him. Downstairs, Mombi slips poison into Lucas's drink. He starts to foam at the mouth but is saved by drinking charcoal. Dorothy frees Tip and the boy runs off with Jack, leaving behind an enraged Mombi. Mombi tries to kill Dorothy but Lucas bashes her head in with a kettle. They leave and continue on with their journey. Later on... Jack wakes up to find Tip gone. He spots a girl with his jacket on. He gives chase and demands to know why she's wearing his friend's jacket. The girl starts to cry and says it's her jacket. Tip has somehow transformed into a teenage girl overnight. Emerald City The Wizard believes that Dorothy is the harbinger of The Beast Forever, a sign that a new Wizard will be rising to power. So he sends Eamonn to kill her and to make sure that she never makes it to the Emerald City. He visits West, one of Oz's witches, in what appears to be a brothel. He asks if she is responsible for the tornado in the East; she says no. West has a breakdown as she feels her sister passing onto the next life. Glinda believes that only one man is responsible for her death. The Wizard gathers his people and informs them that he will protect them from this unknown menace because he is the great and powerful Wizard of Oz. Glinda and West come together to lay East to rest. West is a mess: her face and fingers are black. They ceremony begins and the two sisters chant around a ruby. West pulls away as she goes crazy. Suddenly, East's body is lifted off the pyre and her "essence" is sucked out of her. The temple is destroyed and the Wizard laughs, knowing that their reputation is ruined with the citizens of Oz. Glinda is furious. West throws up her sister's essence into a glass jar and swears that her "tongue is perfect." The temple is sealed once again and Glinda leaves. Prison of Abject Eamonn arrives at the Munja'kin village but is too late to retrieve the girl and discovers that East's body has disappeared. He traces Ojo and Dorothy's steps through the Prison. The guards that accompany him aren't too happy with this so they hatch a plan to kill him, planning to blame it on lions. Eamonn walks ahead on his own as he searches for clues, unaware of a lone guard following him. Later on, Eamonn returns to the remaining guards alone. They go looking for their friend but only find bits and pieces of his body. He muses that lions must have killed him. Cast Main Cast * Adria Arjona as Dorothy Gale * Ana Ularu as West * Gerran Howell as Jack * Joely Richardson as Glinda * Jordan Loughran as Tip * Mido Hamada as Eamonn * Oliver Jackson Cohen as Lucas * Vincent D'Onofrio as The Wizard of Oz Guest Star Cast * Florence Kasumba as East * Isabel Lucas as Anna * Fiona Shaw as Mombi Other Cast * Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as Ojo * Holly Hayes as Em Gale * Suan-Li Ong as Isabel * Pere Molina as Henry Gale Gallery Promotional stills "The Beast Forever" "Prison of the Abject" Differences between Original Books * Dorothy's family is Hispanic and speak some Spanish which has been subtitled to English. * Instead of a house, Dorothy and Toto are inside a police car which crashes into the Wicked Witch of the East who wears magical Ruby Gloves instead of Silver Shoes. * Toto is not actually Dorothy's dog and instead is a police K-9 German Shepard who just happened to be in the police car that she ran into during the tornado. Toto isn't the dog's real name and is instead a word that means "dog" in the Munja'kins' language. * Many of the original characters who are magically enhanced or anthropomorphic have been changed into humans, such as; Scarecrow who is now a human man who has a brain but suffers from amnesia and the Cowardly Lion is anthropomorphically humanoid. * The winged monkeys are instead flying monkey drones. * The Wicked Witch of the West is not green (like in the movie) and is not a short crone with one eye. * Glinda is now the Witch of the North (like most movies portray in media) instead of the Witch of the South. **Instead, the Witch of the South's role has been elevated and is the mother of all witches until she died and thus no new witches have been born in Oz since then. * The Yellow Brick Road is made out of poppy dust sprinkled onto stone which can make walkers sleepy if they walk down it for too long. * Before going to Oz, Dorothy works as a nurse which might ironically relate to the unproduced Dorothy (TV series) that CBS had announced to be a medical drama series. * Oz is a much more political and Syfy type location, unlike the magical and as some would say silly land that L. Baum Frank imagined. References